Queen
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Esa sonrisa es tan diferente a la de esas enfermeras. Incluso tan diferente a la que Five le mostró en aquella pesadilla. /—¿L-Lisa? / Nine no está en casa pero ya no se siente solitario, porque un tercero ha entrado a sus vidas y ha venido a quedarse. /— ¿Tú no sacrificas a tu Reina, cierto? / Porque la Reina blanca es también un ángel con alas. [•Twelve/Toji&Lisa•]


**Título:** Queen (Reina)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenece a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Pareja:** Toji/_Twelve_ & Lisa.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler del cap. 5&6 (si no mal recuerdo~) || Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics.

**Notas:** Meeeeeno~ , creo que este será el segundo aporte para el fandom en español de Zankyou no Terror. Solo hay un escrito en español, que triste ;-; , así que ahora vine a aportar mi granito de arena (?) || Me gusta el yaoi, seeh, pero desde que vi a estos dos juntitos sentí un crush por ellos que se volvió un shippeo intenso al ver el capítulo 4, la escena de la motocicleta fue PERFECTA~ & morì de amor por ellos.

Y así que heme aquí, no pudiendo resistir escribir de ellos es que resultó este pequeño One-shot, que espero les guste, claro(:

_PD. Hola Dayan! Yo se que leerás esto (?)_

En fin, basta de blablabla~ , espero les guste(:

* * *

.

.

**_Queen_**

.

.

**I**.

A Toji siempre le gustaron los colores. Él, a diferencia del sobre nombrado _Nine_, pasaba horas frente al trozo de papel, que se le otorgaba para dibujar algo, pensando en las tonalidades que podía llegar a crear mezclando todos los colores. Bastaban medio minuto para que _Nine _entregara el suyo, dibujando cosas sin sentido, siempre de un color oscuro. Tan sepio y sombrío.

.

—¿Qué dibujas, Twelve? —preguntaban siempre las '_enfermeras' _que le cuidaban obteniendo silencio de su parte. Él era un pequeño corderito encerrado en un matadero del que nunca esperaba salir. Un cordero que anhelaba una de las cosas más inalcanzables a través de los barrotes de las ventanas del salón de juegos.

.

Eso que ahora dibuja, moviendo la mano que sostiene aquel crayón azul con frenesí. Eso que es inalcanzable.

.

—Eso no existe

.

Su mirada marrón se hace diminuta, apartándola del cielo que hay entre sus manos. Esa sonrisa maliciosa que ella le dedica le hace estremecer. La sonrisa de _Five_ augura tempestades, como el incendio que se alza a su espalda. Como los rostros calcinados de todos los demás niños ahí. Como el cielo que ahora se tiñe de gris debido a las nubes de cenizas.

.

No está _Five_. Tampoco está _Nine_. Está él solamente, atrapado en esa jaula de concreto en medio de llamas, sin salida, junto al cielo que ha dibujado quemándose en sus manos.

.

**ll.**

.

—¡Ah! —emite él ante un impulso.

.

—¡Kya! —emite alguien más, haciéndole ver que no se encuentra totalmente solo.

.

Su mano, esa que en su sueño sostenía aquel crayón azul, ahora esta levantada al final de su brazo extendido hacia el techo. La tensión de sus músculos sucumbe al toparse con un par de expresivos ojos negros. Como un animalillo temeroso y lleno de curiosidad, Lisa le observa desde el filo de su colchón con ambas manos sobre él, agazapada como un pequeño ratón a la expectativa.

.

Ha sido su agudo _'kya'_ el que le hizo entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que las calles de Tokyo siguen tan ruidosas como siempre, pues las oye a lo lejos. Le sorprende no haberse despertado por tanto ruido.

.

—Ne, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta ella finalmente, haciendo muestra que con sus ojos le inspecciona con cuidado. El rostro de _Twelve_ está bañado en sudor y sus facciones aún se encuentran resentidas por el grito desesperado que ha dado en respuesta a la pesadilla que ha tenido. Inspecciona la habitación antes de volver a mirar a Lisa.

.

—Ah, hmm —emite en respuesta, asintiendo para después sentarse correctamente sobre la cama. Lisa le regala una sonrisa aliviada. Toji la admira, a la curvatura de sus labios, a sus facciones de inocente niña. Esa sonrisa es tan diferente a la de esas _'enfermeras'_, falsas. Incluso tan diferente a la que _Five_ le mostró en aquella pesadilla. Sacude la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina.

.

_Nine_ no se encuentra donde usualmente debería estar y eso es de extrañar.

.

—Um, Kokonoe-kun no está —informa la muchacha. La vista del castaño vuelve a ella—, dijo que iría a comprar unos aditamentos para...

.

—Él fue… ¿sin mí? —el hecho de que así fuera parecía consternar a _Twelve_. La joven solo lo miró cabizbaja creyendo imprudente habérselo dicho. Si bien Lisa aun no sabía casi nada sobre ellos, sabía que eran cercanos el uno con el otro. Tenía envidia. Los envidiaba de una manera sana—. Iré por él, es fácil si lo rastreo y…

.

—¿Eh?, pero él dijo que no tardaría y…

.

—_Nine_ y yo siempre hacemos todo juntos, no entiendo porque ahora él… —una punzada en la sien le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. _Nine_ sabía porque le había pedido a Lisa el cuidar de _Twelve _antes de que partiera del departamento.

.

Una vez por mes el menor experimentaba ciertas regresiones involuntarias. Tenía pesadillas y se levantaba agitado en ese periodo de tiempo, mismo en el cual se mostraba irritable y debilitado. En aquel lugar les habían inyectado tantas sustancias innombrables que hasta el día de hoy no sabían si se habían depurado completamente de ellas. Y así mismo como _Twelve_ la tenías, siempre se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo luchando contra sus propios demonios.

.

Porque así estaban acostumbrados. A estar solos, a sobrevivir de cualquier manera posible.

.

Con el zumbido incesante en sus oídos que ahora mismo le ha causado que caiga al piso de rodillas. Le recuerda a esos días en que la crueldad del mundo los aplastaba a través de esas cuatro paredes en las que siempre vivían confinados. Ahora mismo no debería haber diferencia a esta vez con la demás otras.

.

—¡Hisami-kun! —pero las manos de Lisa le sostiene en un vano intento por levantarlo. Le aferran a ella, a no caer. Las manos de una desconocida, el gesto más humano que alguien ha hecho por él.

.

Tropiezan y se traquetean, terminando en el suelo. Pero la caída no ha dolido tanto como el castaño había esperado.

.

—¿L-Lisa? —pronuncia su nombre entre un abismo de incredulidad y de salvación. Algo cálido y entrañable le ha amortiguado la cabeza, evitando que se golpee. Las rodillas de la pelinegra.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Toji respinga pero no por la pregunta que le ha hecho. Esos expresivos ojos le miran traspasando sus barreras. Esa desconocida se ha preocupado por él, ha amortiguado su caída y ahora le acaricia la mejilla. Ese impulso que para ella, quizá, es solo un acto solidario. El de ayudarle o devolverle el favor de haber cuidado de ella cuando tuvo fiebre. Si es gratitud o no, a _Twelve_ no le importa.

.

Es la manera en que esa chica le mira por la que su mente caótica ha dejado de aturdirle y los males del mundo parecen sanar.

.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta ante la caricia, y tal y como ha podido prever, Lisa se sonroja y se disculpa mil veces por hacer algo tan impropio.

.

—¡L-Lo siento, yo…!

.

_—¡I-itte! (*)_

.

La torpeza de la muchacha les envuelve en una inesperada atmósfera de risas, cuando sin querer ella se ha removido de más, apartando sus piernas de la cabeza de él, dejándolo caer.

.

.

…

.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

.

—¡Esta bien, no te preocup…!

.

La cocina no es uno de sus fuertes pero puede asegurar que él es mucho mejor en ella que su compañera de cabellos negros. Las sartenes y ollas que han caído al suelo son prueba de ello. Una capa de polvo de harina se ha levantado en el aire. Lisa ha sido empanizada por su propia torpeza, terminando en el piso, cubierta completamente de blanco. La diversión que ella le da, las risas que brotan de su garganta y que le hacen doler el estómago, son cosas que, en todo el tiempo viviendo a lado de _Nine_, no había tenido el placer de disfrutar.

.

Porque él siempre ha sido más hiperactivo que su compañero de piso. Creció siendo un niño adorable pero al que marginaban a base de extraños procedimientos. Pero ese niño nunca murió, solo se mantuvo escondido. Creció, inventándose una personalidad retorcida, una manera para protegerse.

.

—Mooh, en verdad eres un peligro en la cocina. Ven, dame la mano

.

_"__Ven, toma mi mano, todo estará bien"_

_._

Alguna vez alguien le hizo creer que así seria, pero no fue así.

.

—¿Hisami-kun? —pero al tomar la mano de Lisa parece como si todos esos malos recuerdos se dispersaran. Esa chica es tan inocente como las perlas de una virgen, tan torpe como un castor, tan inútil en la cocina como una ama de casas inexperta, pero… —¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás mareado? —nuevamente le ofrece su mano en su mejilla.

.

Y de esa manera en la que se encuentra cubierta de blanco, a _Twelve_ le hace evocar recuerdos de ese día. Cuando las llamas les perseguían, cuando el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, cuando solo una reja les separaba de la libertad. En el momento que, a la par de los cuervos que alzaron vuelo a través de las altas ramas, una sola ave blanca también lo hizo.

.

La esperanza voló con ellos ese día pero se perdió con los años. Les abandonó por el tiempo en que decidieron convertirse en terroristas, pero inesperadamente regresó. Se presentó en forma humana. Con Lisa.

.

Porque entre ellos dos, que se asimilan a los cuervos negros, Lisa es la pulcritud del plumaje de un ave blanca. Es la diversión, la esperanza y la torpeza entre sus agotadores y difíciles días. Desde que Lisa ha estado con él, Toji ha intentado convencer a _Nine_ de que se quede.

.

No por lástima, sino porque ella ha liberado su lado más humano, ese que creyó que le habían arrebatado en aquel _lugar_.

.

—¿Hisami-ku…?

.

—Toji —la pelinegra parpadea con esa inocencia característica suya. El piso está aún cubierto de blanco al igual que ella, y él se ha agachado un poco para llegar a su lado. Su cercanía es igual a la distancia que hay, la de solo centímetros que los separan.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, así estaremos a mano cuando te llame Lisa —la muchacha se muestra sorprendida, y es esa misma incredulidad la que hace que a _Twelve_ le den ganas de hacerla hacer ese tipo de gestos siempre—. Ne, ¿sabes?, a parte de la _Synesthesia (*)_ igual tengo otra super-increíble habilidad

—_¿Hontou? (*) _—la efusividad de una niña pequeña es la que ahora le muestra y le hace reír.

.

—Sí, pero para demostrártela necesito que cierres los ojos

.

—¿Eh? —el castaño vuelve a reír, giñando el ojo al escuchar ese alargado berrinche por parte de ella—, no es justo

.

—Anda, ciérralos —a regañadientes, Lisa obedece. Y los recuerdos se alejan, los males desaparecen. _Nine_ no está en casa pero ya no se siente solitario, porque un tercero ha entrado a sus vidas y ha venido a quedarse.

.

Los ojos de Lisa engrandecen pero no le queda más remedio que quedarse quieta mientras Toji es quien hace presión sobre sus labios. Un beso que no sabe a nada, pero un impulso que él no ha podido reprimir. Al final, _Twelve_ ha quedado con una mueca blancuzca y ella con el color natural de sus labios rosas, resultado de haberse besado.

.

—Esta super-habilidad se llama beso, y hace que las mujeres se sonrojen —las mejillas de Lisa se tiñen del color de la grana—, si quieres podemos jugar luego, las veces que quieras

.

—¡H-Hisami-kun!

_._

_._

_…_

_._

Rieron toda la tarde por alguna u otra torpeza de la que Lisa era _culpable._ Las horas avanzaron lento pero sin ser agobiantes y desesperantes para el castaño, olvidándose del hecho de que _Nine_ aún demoraba en regresar hasta que finalmente la pelinegra terminó por dormirse.

.

A las once de la noche _Twelve_ bajó hacia la cocina encontrándose con _Nine _sentado en la mesa frente al tablero de ajedrez con el que suelen matar el tiempo y, en algunas ocasiones, seguir puliendo sus habilidades analíticas. Jugando en solitario, el menor capta el mensaje caminando hasta llegar a él para hacer un movimiento.

.

—¿Acabas de llegar? —pregunta el Hisami, moviendo su caballo a un espacio libre, cerca de la Reina de Arata.

.

—Hace un par de minutos —y nuevamente les invade el silencio pero ambos ya están acostumbrados a eso. Es el turno de _Nine_ en mover, y claramente se percata de que la jugada de su compañero ha sido mal elaborada—. Jaque —el menor resopla entre la diversión y la vergüenza de haber perdido—. Dijiste que era mejor tenerla cerca para evitar que nos delatara ¿verdad? —aquella pregunta sin contexto aturde a _Twelve_, haciéndolo parpadear sin comprender a que se refiere—. ¿Tú no sacrificas a tu Reina, cierto?

.

—¿Eh? —el de cabellos negros lo sabe con tan solo ver sus ojos y con notar que todo ese tiempo Toji ha cuidado, inconscientemente, de esa chica. Lo sabe con la actitud tan diferente que ahora tiene, por esas sonrisas despreocupadas, por esa diversión que ahora tiene la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

—Lo supuse —suspirando y sin darle explicación, abandona la habitación.

.

Es tan claramente palpable lo que ahí ha comenzado a emerger. Porque él también lo siente y quizá comparte ese sentimiento hacia cierto _peligro humano._ Porque la presencia de Lisa es como la de un ave blanca, o quizá un envidiable ángel con alas.

.

Es la Reina que Toji, secretamente, ha comenzado a proteger. La que está en su tablero de ajedrez y que a poco invade su corazón. La Reina a la que protegerá. Y porque también su sonrisa le recuerda a la de un ángel.

.

_"__¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si nunca has visto uno?"_

_._

Se pregunta a si mismo mientras la ve babear y removerse en la cama mientras duerme tranquila y despreocupadamente, como la niña inocente que es.

.

—Ahora lo estoy viendo —murmura _Twelve _desde la distancia prudente donde la ve parlotear entre sueños.

.

La Reina blanca no es malvada como su contraparte negra, pero esta también posee una desconocida fortaleza, porque devora al mundo para salvar y proteger a los indefensos cuervos que han caído en sus manos. Los cuervos que son ellos.

.

Porque la Reina blanca es también un ángel con alas.

.

.

.

* * *

_**I**nformacion que no importa :v_

Synesthesia: Esa cosa rarita que tiene _Twelve,_ que le hace percibir el color de las cosas que para el ojo humano son imperceptibles. En este caso, el color de las voces.

Itte: ¡Duele! || Palabra japonesa.

Hontou: ¿¡Enserio!? || Palabra japonesa.

_**N**otas:_

Okeeey~ , mi super teoría sobre "_el ave blanca"_ es la siguiente (que creo que es bastante obvia) : En el OP salen tres aves, dos cuervos y una ave/paloma blanca. Obviamente es Lisa (?) , porque dudo mucho que sea _Five. *Aunque a esa perra también la amo*_, y en cuanto a "_La Reina"_, en un capitulo _Nine_ menciona: "_Debiste sacrificar a tu Reina",_ ese diálogo me dejó pensando muuuucho, creyendo en la posibilidad de que la Reina fuera Lisa, pues ella ya comenzaba a vivir con ellos. La respuesta de _Twelve_ fue el silencio y siento que _Nine_ le dijo eso con toda la intención de relacionar a "_eso a lo que Toji le da importancia"_, Lisa :v , seeh, es muy fumado, pero es lo que yo, en mi shippeo intenso por ellos, pensé (?)

Anyway~ solo es una teoría.

Y pues bueno, ha sido todo. ¿Les gustó?

l

l

v

**_Apoya con un adorable review (:_**

Tengo pensado escribir otra cosa sobre este anime hahaha ayer se me ocurrió algo cuando terminé de escribir éste. Veremos si me animo.

¡Chaito!


End file.
